


The Adoration of the Heavens

by ReiyaneoftheSand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Haruka Tenou - Freeform, HarukaTenouxOC, HarukaxOC, Lesbian Sex, Mature Audience, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, Sailor Moon Classic, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Sailor Moon SuperS, SailorUranusxOC, UranusxOC, girllove, girlxgirl, sailor uranus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaneoftheSand/pseuds/ReiyaneoftheSand
Summary: Summary: Elisabeth lives alone in the Juban District, taking care of everything on her own, while her military father sees to his duty in Germany. The lonesome teenager finds friends in Usagi and Company, and even love!***WARNING!*** The first chapter contains a brief moment of implied attempted rape. It is not my intention to insult or upset anybody. Please continue with care.





	The Adoration of the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my very first Sailor Moon fanfic, and also my very first attempt at a bit of lesbian action. Albeit, there is no lemon in THIS chapter. There is however room to add one later. I'm fairly pleased with how this turned out, but PLEASE I would really appreciate some feedback on it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters and content, save for my creations like Elisabeth, her father, and my other originals.

Elisabeth watched as her father packed his bag for yet another long deployment. This time, he was going to be stationed in Germany. And she would be alone for a change, without so much as a nanny to take care of her. Not that it really bothered her. She knew how to cook. She knew how to clean. She knew how to get up and go to school, how to take a bath, how to do her homework. She just missed her father terribly. The girl did plead with her father to let her go with him, but he insisted that she stay in Tokyo so that she may finish school at the incredibly prestigious Mugen Academy. This was how it had been since her mother died eight years ago. Her father poured himself into his work, and Elisabeth had been left on her own with a nanny, until they moved to Tokyo months ago. Dear old dad took some time off to ensure his daughter was settled and doing well in school before getting ready for another tour of duty. Who knew how long he would be gone this time? A kiss on the forehead and a gruff goodbye from her father brought her out of her thoughts just in time to see him walk out the front door and to the car waiting for him. As the vehicle pulled off, Elisabeth sighed and went back inside. After shutting the door, she leaned against it and sighed heavily once more.

"Alone again," She looked up at the ceiling with yet another sigh. "I guess I should finish unpacking now since I'm officially staying here..."

A week went by and Elisabeth was getting used to being on her own. She did the same thing she had done while her father was home; wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, study at the campus library, go home, finish her homework, shower, eat dinner, and go to bed. Wash, rinse, repeat.

Elisabeth also seemed to be making new friends, which was something she had not allowed before since she moved around so much. It felt like a waste previously. But now... having friends was... indescribable. It was a breath of fresh air for the lonely teenager, now that she knew what she could have been missing all these years. The group of girls she had taken to hanging out with were all from other schools, but it was nice to add a new task to her routine; hanging out with friends! 

That afternoon, Elisabeth met up with Usagi and the others at the arcade for some well deserved unwinding fun. The weekend was upon them and that meant nothing but fun was in store!

"Hey girls!" Elisabeth called out happily as she ran to join them by the Sailor V game; their normal meeting spot.

"Lissie," squealed Usagi, hugging her friend. "I'm so glad you came!" 

A chorus of agreements came from the other four and it was almost enough to make Elisabeth cry. In the weeks she had let herself get to know the girls, she had finally figured out what it meant to be young, with people to call her friends. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Minako exclaimed, cheerfully throwing her arms around Usagi and Elisabeth. "Let's play!"

And play they did! Most of the group split to go play their favorites, while Elisabeth was left in their dust. So many lights and sounds! Numerous titles to choose from! She didn't have a clue where to even begin! She wandered aimlessly through the room, just checking things out and getting a feel for the game selection. There were fighters, shooters, racing, and everything in between. But none of those really... tickled her fancy so to speak. That was until she got a glimpse of the currently popular rhythm game. Sold, she made a beeline for it while nobody was playing at the time. Nearly quaking with excitement, she selected a song and began.

Meanwhile... there were two others that she had seen briefly at the Academy, but hadn't actually spoken to yet. Haruka had just finished winning yet another round on her favorite racing game, causing her opponents to stomp off in a huff, muttering about how she was a cheater. 

"Haruka," Michiru smiled up at the tall blonde. "Are you sure you can't go a little easier on the challengers?"

"Hell no." Haruka snorted as she got up and stretched her muscles that had grown stiff from sitting in the driver seat too long. "It isn't my fault they can't race to save their lives."

"Well, you're not wrong about that." Michiru giggled as the pair got ready to leave. "Shall we get going?"

Haruka grunted in affirmation as they began to leave, but movement from the corner of her eye made her stop and stare. There was a girl on that rhythm game, and could she dance! Her movements were sharp and precise, never missing a beat. It made the task of not getting swept up in the show much more difficult. Haruka found herself taking the time to admire the girl and look her over appreciatively. There was no doubt that she was short, possibly even shorter than Michiru, and her skin was a flawless creamy ivory, with race track curves too delicious to miss. Long dark copper hair that was so thick it required multiple bands along the tail to to keep it out of her face, and it shone so brilliantly. Unfortunately Haruka couldn't see her eyes from where she stood, but oh, she had every intention of changing that. The last thing she noticed was the dancer's uniform; the familiar red and green plaid of Mugen Academy. 

"Wow, she's really good on her feet. Isn't she, Haruka?" Michiru teased, causing the blonde's thoughts to come to a screeching halt.

"Indeed she is. Looks like she goes to-." Haruka trailed off before falling silent at the surprisingly smug expression on Michiru's face. "What?" 

"She's really pretty, too. Wouldn't you agree?" Michiru went on, continuing to watch Haruka innocently. "I wonder how good she is off her feet." 

Busted. 

"What the hell would make you ask such a thing?!" Haruka gaped, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Haruka. I saw that look..." Michiru replied, a slight hint of mishief in her tone. 

"You can be cruel, Michiru..." Haruka said as she massaged her temple. 

"I have no idea what you mean." Michiru giggled, delighting in Haruka's embarrassment.

At that moment, the dancer's song and dance ended, and so gracefully. Haruka watched the girl closely as she stepped down from the platform. All Haruka could do was stare as she finally got a proper look at the girl who appeared to be a fellow student.

"That was amazing!" Michiru applauded, causing the dancer to pause. "You are a wonderful dancer!"

"O-oh. I wasn't aware of anyone watching." Elisabeth smiled bashfully.

"It appears we also attend the same school. I'm Michiru Kaiou." The green haired girl offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Elisabeth took her hand politely.

Haruka stared at the smaller girl, their gazes suddenly connecting. The dancer's eyes were a beautiful deep sea blue with speckles of gold scattered throughout the iris. In a word, her eyes were stunning and took Haruka's breath away.

"And this..." Michiru elbowed the taller blonde. ".. this is Haruka Tenou, who is your biggest fan."

Michiru's boney jab interrupted whatever thoughts had caused Haruka's sudden silence.

"Oh." The dancer smiled, her cheeks pink as she looked up at the attractive blonde. "My name is... Elisabeth Zephyra Angelina Katsaros."

"Wow," Michiru smiled and laughed. "You may have to write that down for us." 

"It's lovely." Haruka's tone was little more than a purr as she took the girl's hunter tipped fingers and place a light kiss on her knuckles. "Angelina..."

Elisabeth felt her cheeks heat up as she stared at the blonde, her eyes wide. She wanted to correct Haruka on her name, but decided against it. That hottie could call her whatever she wanted...

At that moment, Usagi's hyper tone shattered Elisabeth's thoughts, causing her to nearly groan out loud in frustration at the interruption.

"There you are, Lissie!" Usagi exclaimed, but paused when she noticed the position Haruka and Elisabeth were in.

"Oh, wow," Makoto grinned. "Are we interrupting?"

The other girls giggled as Haruka straightened up.

"Well..." Haruka started, obviously about to tell the gaggle of giggling girls to buzz off.

Damn, these girls were seriously cramping her style...

"Not at all!" Michiru spoke up first as she shook her head. "We were actually just leaving, when we ran into our class mate here."

Again, Michiru elbowed Haruka, who grunted in response.

"Oh, you all know each other? What a small world." Minako said with a smile. 

"Well, not really." Haruka said with a sarcastic smile. "We are class mates after all. The coincidence here is she has met all of you.

Haruka's words earned her a sharper, more forceful jab from Michiru.

"Hey, do you mind not doing that?" Haruka grumbled, rubbing her torso. "You're going to break my ribs if you keep on."

"Then be nice." Michiru muttered back.

Haruka sighed heavily, a little cranky over the interruption. She wanted more time with their fellow class mate. Time to talk to her, time to study her, and maybe more. For the time being, 'maybe more' was a lost cause. That was okay, though. Haruka would bide her time for now.

"We have to get going now." Haruka said, her gaze firmly focused on the dancer before her. "See you around, Angel."

"See you at school, Lissie. Goodbye, ladies." Michiru waved as the two walked away.

Once they were outside and safely out of earshot, Michiru looked up at Haruka.

"You behaved yourself," she stated in a matter of fact tone. "I'm very surprised."

"Well, with your elbow digging into my ribs every time I spoke, I didn't have a choice. Now did I?" Haruka's expression deadpanned.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." Michiru returned the look. "I was talking about Elisabeth."

"You know me, Michiru." Haruka smirked. "I always leave them wanting more..."

"You are so bad, Haruka." Michiru full blown laughed.

Elisabeth watched them leave and was a bit sad to see them go. She wanted to talk to them more. The girls played a bit longer before going their separate ways for the night. 

Another month passed. Elisabeth made it a habit to greet Michiru and especially Haruka whenever she saw them. It turned out that she really had bumped into them at school, but the meetings were fleeting. She went to the arcade with Usagi and the others every Friday, and now she kept running into Michiru and Haruka there, too. She had to admit... it felt like fate. Little did Elisabeth know Haruka had been observing her and had learned most of, if not her entire routine now. If Haruka wanted to, she could easily find her Angel. That Friday, Elisabeth decided to leave with Haruka and Michiru, rather than Usagi and the girls.

"How about something to eat, ladies?" Haruka suggested, slipping her arms around both girls casually. "My treat."

"Come to think of it, I am hungry." Michiru said thoughfully.

"So am I." Elisabeth nodded in agreement.

"Me, too." Haruka sighed. "You'd be surprised how hungry beating out competition can make you."

"Show off." Michiru smiled, knowing full well Haruka was referring to her challengers from the arcade.

"What can I say, Michiru?" Haruka shrugged with a smirk. "When I'm good, I'm really good."

Michiru rolled her eyes, while Elisabeth laughed. It made Haruka look at her and smile. What a lovely sound...

"I know a great cafe." Haruka finally spoke again as she approached her yellow convertible.

Michiru followed, but Elisabeth stopped to stare, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

"You have... your own car?" Elisabeth gawked.

Michiru nodded, while Haruka flashed her a cheshire grin.

"I do," said Haruka as she got into the driver seat. "I enjoy racing, you know? So me having my own car... is that really such a surprise?"

"Well, no... but-" Elisabeth began.

"Haruka got her license overseas and can handle her car very well." Michiru interrupted as she guided the surprised girl to the passenger side. "You can have the front seat. I'll take the back." 

Once everyone was settled, Haruka sped off, earning a short gasp from Elisabeth. The sound made Haruka grin and press the gas a little harder. Elisabeth had to admit... having the sun on her face and the wind in her hair was so freeing. Haruka took in Elisabeth's scent on the wind and the effect it had on her was profound! At that moment, all Haruka wanted was to tangle her fingers in the dancer's hair and kiss her, among other things. It was a difficult temptation to resist. Before long, they arrived and Haruka opened the passenger door for both girls, before heading inside the little cafe.

"Ladies..." Haruka once again got the door for them.

The three girls sat at a table together, making small talk and placing their orders for coffee, tea, and pastries.

"So Lissie, tell us more about you." Michiru started stirring her tea.

"Oh..." Elisabeth paused, looking at the two who seemed to be paying close attention. "I don't know where to start. What do you want to know?"

"Why don't you start with your home life?" Haruka suggested, sipping her coffee.

"My home life?" Elisabeth frowned slightly and shrugged. "I'm on my own a lot. Mama died when I was little, and dad is military. He is in Germany right now."

"I see." Michiru frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. It can't be easy for you."

"Thank you, but I'm okay. It's my dad that I worry about." Elisabeth sighed heavily as she stared down at her cup. "Ever since mama died, he has done nothing but work. I have always been stuck with nannies, until now. I guess he thinks I'm mature enough to be home alone."

"Sounds like work is his way of coping with his loss." Michiru said, taking a bite out of a pastry.

"I agree." Haruka nodded, stirring a little more sugar into her coffee. "But that leaves you alone and vulnerable, Angel. You should be very careful."

Michiru nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what Haruka was thinking of. Their enemy was on the move again, and the possibility of Elisabeth being made a target caused her stomach to churn.

"It's very kind of you two to worry about me. I appreciate it." Elisabeth smiled at the pair. "You know, I begged my dad to let me go to Germany with him... but I'm really glad he made me stay..."

Haruka froze. The racer couldn't help but admire the girl across the table; silky smooth locks that looked so soft she wanted to reach out and touch them, glittering eyes as deep as the sea with a sprinkle of golden stars accompanied by dark liner and mascara, kissable lips tinted a shimmery pink, and long perfectly manicured nails painted fuschia. Resisting this girl was an uphill battle that the tough blonde was quickly losing. The final blow was Elisabeth's smile. Haruka's heart skipped a beat or two, and she had to quickly get a grip on herself before she leaped across the table to do ungodly things to the dancer. Thankfully Elisabeth's words distracted her, making Haruka return the smile genuinely. 

"So am I, Angel."

"Me, too."

Days become weeks, and weeks turn into months. Elisabeth becomes close with all seven girls, some more than others. Usagi and Minako were great fun, while Ami was a wonderful study buddy. Rei made shopping bearable and even fun, and Mako was a blast to be around in general. Then there was Michiru who knew the absolute best restaurants and events. Haruka of course was cool to chill with and put Elisabeth completely at ease, but still had the ability to excite her... and in more ways than one. Especially when it involved that gorgeous masterpiece of a car. Unfortunately, she had yet to get a ride on the motorcycle, though.

Next weekend, it was the same routine. Elisabeth spent the evening at the arcade with her favorite girls. She played a variety of games this time around; Sailor V with Usagi and Mako, racing against Haruka (and losing miserably), and of course her favorite... the rhythm game. When the time came, Haruka and Michiru were the first to leave, then Ami, next was Rei, and finally Mako, Minako, and Usagi. Elisabeth began her own walk home. It wouldn't take too long. At least, that's what she thought. She hadn't counted on running into trouble. When she was only a couple blocks from home, a man blocked her path.

"Hey sweetheart," he said in a most slimy tone, his gaze roving her form hungrily. "You look like you're in need of a really good time."

"Fuck off." Elisabeth scowled and bypassed the creep.

"I would much rather fuck you." He turned to face her, and as if on cue, two other men approached her.

Elisabeth paused, her eyes growing wide. Now she was outnumbered and these guys weren't small either. She bit her lip nervously as she took a step back. Knowing she didn't stand a chance against three, she prepared to make a mad dash for home. However, that idea was foiled when the newcomers grabbed her, one on either side, and held her still for their leader. 

"You, my dear," he growled, gripping her chin tightly. "Will now be taught a lesson in respecting your superiors."

"Superiors?" Elisabeth spat the word, jerking away from him. "What you are is a fucking coward! Attacking a lone girl like this is disgusting! And you brought back up?" She laughed bitterly. "What a big man you are."

"I think it's time we shut her up, boys."

"Yeah... she's killing the mood."

Elisabeth gasped as a hand covered her mouth, causing her screams to be muffled as she struggled to get away. Now there were multiple hands exploring her body. Feeling one slip under her top made her fight harder, but unfortunately, strength wasn't her forte.

"Hold her tight, boys." The leader grinned wickedly, reaching for his belt. "I can't wait anymore."

Elisabeth froze, her eyes now filled with fearful tears. Adrenaline rushing, her fight or flight sense kicked in, and she began to flail wildly, praying to anyone listening to stop this madness. As if the Great Powers that be heard her, Haruka and Michiru rounded the corner, looking to be in a deep conversation.

"Haruka, it's Elisabeth!" Michiru gasped suddenly, covering her mouth in horror at what she saw. 

The two spent so much time fighting their enemies to save the world, they actually forgot evil existed in human hearts as well. Seeing a flash of copper hair among the group of guys confirmed Michiru's words. Haruka was enraged now, and only Michiru could know what type of violent beating was in store for the thugs. The two didn't waste anymore time, as Elisabeth's struggle was heading south fast. Quite literally, as the leader's hand slithered under her leather skirt to grope her feminine mound.

"Let her go!" Haruka yelled furiously as she yanked the leader back, shoved another, and even punched the third.

Haruka pulled Elisabeth away from the men and held her close. The poor girl was shaking like a leaf as she clung to the blonde.

"My poor Angel..." Haruka murmured, pressing her lips to Elisabeth's forehead. "You're safe now. I promise."

"Hey, wait your turn, you crazy bitch!"

The men were back on their feet and looking for a fight. Well, if it was a fight they wanted, it was an ass beating they would get. Haruka gently passed Elisabeth to Michiru before taking off her jacket and wrapping it around Elisabeth's shaking shoulders. As Haruka went to turn away, a small hand shot out to take hers. Looking down at Elisabeth, Haruka paused. Her gorgeous eyes were bright with tears, her cheeks flushed, and her expression one of begging fear. Haruka smiled weakly and gave her hand a soft squeeze of reassurance.

"H-Haruka..." Elisabeth's voice wasn't even a whisper as more tears stained her cheeks. "Please."

"Oh, Angel..." Haruka's heart broke over the fear and anguish in Elisabeth's eyes. "It's going to be okay." The blonde took a moment to stroke the smaller girl's terrified face, wiping away her tears in the process. "I promise, my Angel..."

"Wow! They're into each other!"

"Fucking lesbians!"

"We could fuck her straight if we wanted!"

Those words made the racer freeze. While Elisabeth had no reaction to their filthy comments due to being too focused on Haruka, it only angered the blonde more. Reluctantly, she put some space between them.

"Michiru." Haruka's dark gaze met the green haired woman's bright eyes.

It was as if the two were communicating mentally and came to a mutual understanding. Michiru nodded after a moment and pulled Elisabeth into a protective embrace, taking a couple steps back while guiding her shaken up friend. 

Finally, Haruka turned her back, now knowing Elisabeth was safe with Michiru. Her blue eyes were verging on black as she rolled up her sleeves some, and even undid a few buttons of her collared shirt.

"If you really want my Angel so badly, come take her from me." Haruka's tone was frigid and venomous. "I dare you."

The men laughed at her, more rude remarks coming from them as one stepped forward. The fool wasted no time, recklessly rushing the blonde. Haruka easily sidestepped the attack and buried a forceful knee in his gut, before following up with a devastating elbow to the back of his neck. He crumpled to the ground immediately, unconscious. Would he ever wake up? Who knew? Haruka didn't and to be honest, she didn't care at the time. Not after what they tried to do to Elisabeth.

"One down, two to go." Haruka taunted coolly, staring down the other two. "Next victim."

Angry, the next one darted toward Haruka and threw a heavy punch. She blocked the incoming hit, and retaliated with a quick jab to his throat. As he stumbled back, clutching his neck and struggling to breathe, she finished it with a swift kick to his temple, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Now, your turn..." Haruka cracked her knuckles, her dark eyes glinting with malice.

"No..." The remaining creep who happened to be the leader was nearly quaking by now, backing away from the crazed woman. "Please.. have mercy..."

Haruka stilled, her expression one of insult and disgust.

"Mercy?" Haruka was trembling, her fury rolling off of her in massive waves. "Mercy?!" She shoved him against a nearby wall as her voice rose and began to echo. "Did you have any intention of showing her mercy?!" She gripped the man's hair and forced him to look over at the cowering dancer. "No?" Haruka growled when he didn't reply. "I didn't think so, you coward..."

No apology. Only more silence. It pushed Haruka to her breaking point. Tightening her grip on his hair, she slammed his head back against the wall roughly.

"If I ever see you again," Haruka's tone was sadistically sweet as she drove his head into the wall more violently. "I will fucking kill you." She plowed his head back once more, with extra vigor, staining the bricks red with his blood. "Do I make myself clear?"

The man groaned in pain and nodded his understanding, making Haruka smirk. For good measure, she punched him square in the nose, delighted by the satisfying crack and splurt of blood she heard and felt.

"Don't even look at my Angel again." At last, Haruka made herself back off. "Now, I suggest dragging your buddies to a hospital, or they might die."

Feeling a bit better now, Haruka returned to Michiru and Elisabeth. After wiping her bloody hands on her pants, she finally took the quivering dancer off Michiru's hands. They began the short escort, taking the slowly calming girl home. 

"Would you... like to come in?" Elisabeth asked, her tone wavering only slightly as she fished out her house key.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I must decline, Elisabeth. I have an early day tomorrow." Michiru replied politely, smiling as she glanced at Haruka. "I will leave you in Haruka's capable hands. Goodnight, ladies."

"Be careful, Michiru..." Elisabeth called after her.

Michiru smiled back at her and nodded before disappearing down the walkway.

Haruka simply nodded in response to Michiru's words. She wasn't worried. After all, Michiru was Sailor fucking Neptune. She was just as capable of kicking ass as Haruka was. A moment later, Elisabeth opened the front door and stepped inside, with Haruka right behind her. While Elisabeth put her things down and took off her boots, Haruka took a moment to make sure the house was secured before kicking off her own shoes and joining Elisabeth in the den. The poor girl was curled up on the sofa, quiet and distracted. While Haruka believed Elisabeth was trying to come to terms with her trauma, it actually wasn't the case.

Elisabeth was thinking of Haruka, and what happened. She had watched the attractive blonde easily make quick work of the three creeps who had jumped her. The images of Haruka dishing out punishment, even drawing blood... it did something to Elisabeth. It affected her in such a way that her insides crawled in delight. She turned to look at Haruka and felt a warmth settle between her thighs, accompanied by a gush of arousal. She was so comfortable around the woman beside her, she felt safe and protected... maybe even loved. Then it dawned on her; somewhere along the way, she fell for Haruka. The realization made her gasp loudly and cover her mouth in shock.

"Something wrong, Angel? Are you okay?" Haruka asked, concerned.

Elisabeth had grown to love the little pet name Haruka had given her. But now, what the hell was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to act around her? What was she supposed to say? She was more overwhelmed than ever. This was the first time she let her guard down, and look at what happened! Oh, but she had no regrets. In fact, she wanted to feel this way. 

"Yes, I'm okay." Elisabeth responded finally. "I just wanted to say.." she trailed off, wondering if she should mention the newly discovered feelings. "... um, thank you. I just wanted to say thank you for earlier... for coming to my rescue."

Haruka had been watching her ever since she sat down. She noted Elisabeth's expressions, listened to her gasp, and even admired her lovely flushed skin. Yet all she wanted to say was thanks? Not that that wasn't enough for Haruka, she just didn't believe that was all she wanted to say...

"You're welcome. I'm just really glad I was there to help." Haruka meant every word as she pulled Elisabeth close; the very thought of what would have happened had she not been there made her feel sick. "But are you sure that's all that's on your mind, Angel?"

Elisabeth tensed slightly as she felt their bodies touching. She stared into Haruka's eyes for a long moment before she relaxed in her arms and pressed their foreheads together gently.

"I love it when you call me that." Elisabeth sighed in content.

"Good." Haruka grinned at her, allowing her finger tips to lightly stroke Elisabeth's sides. "Because I'm not going to call you anything else."

Elisabeth smiled at Haruka's words and laid her head on her shoulder, completely at ease. Sensing that Elisabeth was calm now, Haruka decided to... push a bit. 

"Well, what else is on your mind, my Angel?" asked Haruka, wrapping her arms around Elisabeth and pulling her into her lap.

"Oh!" Elisabeth squeaked in surprise, but didn't resist. "Th-there is n-nothing else."

"Hm." Haruka hummed, stroking her back lovingly. "I don't know if I believe that." Her hands drifted further down, caressing the dancer's shapely thighs. "You're warm to the touch... your skin is flushed... you have goosebumps on your legs... and the way you're looking at me right now has me wanting to..."

Haruka didn't finish her sentence. The blonde opted to lean in and press her lips to Elisabeth's jaw. It drew a gasp out of her and caused a shiver to race down her spine. Still Elisabeth made no move to stop Haruka.

"W-what is it y-you want to do?" Elisabeth asked breathlessly as she kept a tight grip on Haruka's shoulders, nearly to the point of digging her nails into the skin.

Haruka remained quiet for a long moment as her lips skimmed up to Elisabeth's ear.

".. kiss you..." Haruka purred seductively before catching the lobe between perfect teeth and skilled tongue.

Had Elisabeth been on her feet, she would have collapsed right there. Her breath hitched at those words and her heart began to pound, along with a familiar tingling sensation between her legs. By this point, Elisabeth had enough of the thick tension that had developed between them. Tangling her long, slender fingers in Haruka's blonde hair, she brought her in for a deep kiss. Haruka gasped in surprise and found Elisabeth's tongue invading the warm cavern of her mouth. It elicited a low moan of approval out of Haruka and she was beyond happy to retaliate and fight for her dominance. Much to Haruka's surprise, Elisabeth wasn't backing down... and she liked that. A lot. However, Haruka's hand slipped up Elisabeth's leather skirt and squeezed her voluptuous backside. That was enough to distract Elisabeth, allowing Haruka to take the control she enjoyed so much. At last, they parted, if only to breathe. 

"Y-you're such a t-tease, H-Haruka..." Elisabeth panted, clinging to the blonde.

"True." Haruka grinned as she buried her face in Elisabeth's neck, nuzzling the flesh lovingly. "But I think you like that."

"I think you're right." Elisabeth murmured as she once again laid her head on Haruka's shoulder, feeling as if all of her energy had been drained from her suddenly.

Haruka could tell that Elisabeth's adrenaline had finally subsided. The poor girl seemed exhausted now, and she couldn't blame her. Not after the night she had.

"Rest now. You need it." Haruka brushed her lips against Elisabeth's again, tenderly this time. "I will stay with you."

Too tired to argue, Elisabeth only nodded and settled to get more comfortable in Haruka's lap. Haruka allowed it, petting her hair affectionately. While Haruka found it difficult to just stop, especially after getting so worked up over the last few months, she kept a tight hold on her hormones. Her emotions on the other hand had spiraled out of control.

Regardless, Haruka would be patient until she could have Elisabeth the way she wanted her...


End file.
